Vacation
by Gothic Roguechere
Summary: Rogue gets a little time off and meets a certian cute cajun. Will romance ensue? Will Remy even survive the experience? We're not sure either, but it's gonna be good! Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yeah, they ain't ours! If they were though, we'd show them people at Marvel how things should be!  
  
In case you didn't notice, this will be the combined effort between gothic-rogue13, and Roguechere. Yes, that's right folks, this fic is gonna rock! In a matter of speaking ^_~   
  
This is a very new way of how Rogue and Remy meet. Rogue ain't happy, Remy's gonna do the same stupid stuff to win the Rogue over, and Belle is an even bigger ober bitch than what she is in the comics! So, read and hopefully you will enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
VACATION  
  
CHAPTER 1: FIGHT  
  
Rogue sighed as she walked down the almost deserted quarter. Why did she agree to this? Two weeks all alone, if she truly wanted to be alone, she could have stayed at home.  
  
\\Nervously Rogue ran her hands over her shirt trying to work out the wrinkles. She had been reading in her room when the professor had mentally called out to her and told her to meet him in his office. Being that she was only in a pink nightshirt, she quickly threw on a pair of jeans and some gloves, and made her way to the professor's study.  
  
Raising her hand to knock on the large oak door, she nearly hit the ceiling, (AN: HA! The ceiling! Get it? She can... aw never mind!) when the door opened on it's own. 'Come in Rogue.' The professor said to the stunned southerner. 'Ya wanted ta see meh professah?' Rogue asked timidly, she hated being called down to the professors study, this usually meant she was in trouble. `Funny' Rogue thought, 'I don remember going anywhere with Wolvie. Did ah?' `Yes Rogue, come have a seat, I have some good news for you.' Releasing the breath that she didn't know she was holding, she entered and sat down.  
  
Several minutes passed before the Professor started to speak. `Rogue, I called you here because I noticed you haven't had any type of leave for over a year.' Giving a short forced laugh, she said `Yeah, so?'. Crossing his fingers under his chin, he replied, `So, I think it would be best if you took two weeks for yourself and took a vacation.'  
  
In her room later that night, Rogue was still taken aback. She was still confused by the reason that she was getting time off. Why just her though? Surely there were other occupants in the mansion more deserving of a leave than she did. Besides, what if they needed her while she was gone? She had brought this point up to the professor, but he wouldn't hear it, she was to leave that Friday.  
  
Then there was the problem of deciding where to go. She wanted to go home so badly, but past experiences told here that choice was out of the question. Still wanting to be somewhere in the south though, Rogue opted for New Orleans. She had never been there before, but had always wanted to go.   
  
Making up her mind, Rogue began to pack.//  
  
So, now here she was. Far away from the place that she now called home bored out of her mind. It had only been two days, and she already wanted to go home. She didn't think she would miss the rough and tumble life that she lived when she was with the X-Men, not this much anyway. True, it was only two weeks, but it sure did feel like an eternity!  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, Rogue began to walk back to hotel room. Looks like it was another Ben and Jerry's induced movie night again! `Good lord! By the tahm ah git home, ah'm gonna be as big as a house!' she grumbled under her breathe. `Stead of flyin' at the enemy, they can jus roll meh down the hill at em'!'  
  
Walking past what appeared to be a deserted alleyway, something caught her eye. There at the very end of the alley was a large fight. Moving in closer for a better look, she couldn't help but notice that the two sides were greatly outnumbered. Two were fighting against six. She hated it when sides were uneven!   
  
Giving a snide grin to herself, she ran in to help the losing side.   
  
===================  
  
`Merde!' Remy Lebeau silently swore under his breath. He couldn't believe the luck that he was having tonight. What had started out as a regular night out on the town with his cousin Lapin, had turned into an all out brawl with his psycho ex-girlfriend, and her Assassin goonies!  
  
Wipping the sweat off his brow, he gave another good face punch to the Assassin in front of him. Hearing the crunch of the mans nose breaking, he watched as he slumped to the ground. `Well dat jus leave five now. Hehn?' He said to Lapin who was fighting beside him.  
  
===================  
  
Belladonna Beaudrox stared out across the sea of fighting bodies to the man that she once loved. Leave it to Remy to come out on the town, get drunk, and allow himself to be outnumbered. Usually she would be helping in the beating down of the Thief's Guild's two most annoying members, but tonight, she preferred to watch. Tonight was more than just a stupid Guild feud, tonight, it was all about revenge.  
  
A streak of white caught her attention just then. Belle stared in horror as a powerhouse of a woman with skunk hair joined in and began to fight beside the two Thieves. `Who da hell is dat?' she thought to herself. Something else happened then that made her turn tail and run, she knew better then to stick around.  
  
===================  
  
So engrossed in fighting, Remy hardly noticed the extra helping hand. (AN: Plus that, you gotta remember that our favorite Cajun is also a little tipsy @_*) Needless to say he was getting really pissed off, and more than just a little bored. Giving a shout to Lapin to take cover, Remy picked up a garbage can and began to charge it.  
  
===================  
  
Rogue watched in pure amazement as the trash can started to glow red. She didn't get to stare long though because a moment later she was flying through the air.  
  
===================  
  
Giving a chance for the smoke to clear, Remy LeBeau began to search for his cousin, he really hoped that he had got away. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned defensively to come face to face with Lapin. He seemed to be Ok, just some scratches and dirt on his face. Clapping a hand to his cousin's shoulder, he began to survey the damage around them.  
  
Everywhere around them lay unconscious Assassins, he immediately began searching for Belle. Not having much success in his search, he stumbled upon a woman he didn't recognize. Going over to her, he began to study her features. She sure didn't look like an Assassin. Putting his face close to hers, he checked to make sure she was breathing.  
  
`Lapin, c'mere for a sec!' Running over to where Remy kneeled, the younger man knew immediately what he had been called over for. Giving the quick explanation that the girl had been helping them, and that he had no clue as to who she was.   
  
Looking over the woman one last time, he picked her up and started to walk away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
gothic-rogue's notes: YAY!!!! Finally, it is done!!! Well, not all of it, but at least we got the first chapter up. That would be my bad though. Gothic is bad, *starts to cry* gothic doesn't deserve Roguechere! Ok, I'm better now that I got that out of my system.   
  
Roguechere's Notes: WHOOP WHOOP! Yay- our first chappie!! And gothic, don't worry about it!! At least you get your stuff done, unlike me with my 5 unfinished stories....Oh gawd! That's a lot of fanfics!!  
  
Voice: *Don't worry about it hot stuff, we'll get them done.*  
Roguechere: Who's that?  
Voice: *It's me, Pietro."  
Roguechere: Ummm...okay and your here because....?  
Pietro: * I'm gonna be your muse!! *  
Roguechere: ......Erm......alright...... 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, they ain't ours! If they were though, we'd show them people at Marvel how things should be! 

In case you didn't notice, this will be the combined effort between gothic-rogue13, and Roguechere. Yes, that's right folks, this fic is gonna rock! In a matter of speaking ^_~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
VACATION 

CHAPTER 2: THE GUEST 

Rogue could hear muffled noises, and slowly began to wake up. When she tried to look around everything was blurry. She brought her hands up to her face and began groggily wiping away at her eyes. She was trying to remember exactly what happened when she heard the voices. O gawd, someones comin'! She realized, and scrambled to find a hiding place. But due to her drowsiness, she got her feet tangled up in the sheets and crashed to the ground. 

=================== 

Remy rolled his eyes as Tante Mattie continued to lecture him. 

"Now chil, ya know ya can't go bringin some girl you met at the bar here! Especially when ya don know who she is or where she come from! She could be a spy, and don't you go Rollin yer eyes at ME Remy Lebeau!" She said shaking a finger at the boy for emphasis. 

"Tante, calm down." Started Lapin "It ain't like that."

"Tell me how it ain't like that." She said looking at Lapin but pointing at Remy who was looking off in the direction of the girl's room. 

"We didn met the femme at the bar. We was leavin, when Belle and some of her guild showed up." Tante gasped and raised a hand up to her mouth.

"Were either a ya hurt?" She asked with concern. Lapin simply laughed at this and began following Remy down the hallway.

"Nah, Mattie, dere were only 6 of dem, besides." He was cut off by a crashing sound coming from the girl's room. The next thing he knew, Remy had pulled out a card, charged it up and kicked in the door. 

=================== 

"OW!" Rogue cried out when she hit the floor. Scrambling to get up, she was startled when the door flew open and she saw the figure of the boy she had tried to help in the alleyway, holding another glowing object. "O ah don't think so swamp rat!" She called out, charging towards him. 

Remy had hardly noticed the figure moving towards him. "Swamp Rat?" He questioned, when a fist came flying at his face. He grabbed the girl's gloved hand, when she went to punch him with the other one. "Now chere, what do you tink' you are doin'?" 

Throwing another punch she replied. "Stoppin ya from takin another cheap shot at meh!" She noticed the confused look on the Cajun's face, so putting her hands on her hips she stated. "First, I try an help ya all an ya knock me out. Then ya kidnap me an attack me as soon as I fall out of bed - and ya are the one who looks confused?!?!" 

Trying to make light of the situation, Remy says. "Now chere, I didn' know you had fallen out a da bed. I thought someone had broken in." Giving him a skeptical look he added " Maybe if you were a little..lighter" he started as his eyes went down to her waist "it wouldn't sound like an elephant was in de room." He put a mischievous smile on his face, while hers went bright red. Not a good idea? He silently asked himself when the girl went to take another swing. 

=================== 

Rogue couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She tries to save his life and he calls her FAT?!?! With all her anger Rogue took a swing at the guy, but he moved out of the way. And being as tired and weak as she was, the momentum continued and pulled her down towards the floor. 

=================== 

Remy had moved before the girl's hand made contact, but regretted doing so as soon as he saw her fall. He quickly went over to her and went to help her up. 

=================== 

Rogue groaned, her body hurt all over. She shook her head to try and get her thoughts straight when the Cajun boy bent down to grab her arm. "Don't touch meh!" She yelled and noticed him back away. She hadn't meant to offend him- she just wanted to prevent him from getting hurt. But she realized now how silly that was seeing as how she was still covered. Placing her hand on the ground to push herself up she let out a small whimper. Guess ah hurt mahself more then ah thought. 

He could see that the girl needed help, whether she wanted it or not. So before she could protest he bent down and picked her up, carrying her back over to the bed. She seemed so light, yet Lapin said she had taken on the Assassins. How could dis petite take on trained killers? He wondered, laying her down gently on the bed. The girl hadn't struggled, but crossed her arms and refused to meet his eyes. Remy sighed and sat down on the side of the bed, causing her to jump. 

"Petite, Remy not gonna hurt you," He said making eye contact "and I hadn't seen you in the alley until AFTER de explosion. Den my brother," and Remy turned to look at him standing in the doorway with Tante Mattie who in return gave a smile and a wave to Rogue "tell me you was helpin' us out. So we brought you back here." 

=================== 

The boy's eyes seemed to be pleading with her to believe him, and she did. But she still had a lot of questions. Like who were those people in the alleyway? Who was he? And where had they brought her? 

=================== 

Reading the inquisitive look on the girls' face Tantie Mattie thought it best to step in. "Boy what are you thinkin?!?!?" She accused the him. "You haven't even introduced none of us proper!" She continued shaking a finger at him. Rogue found the woman's antics funny and couldn't help herself from smiling. The woman turned her attention back to Rogue and smiled. "My name's Tante Mattie. The fellow by the door is Lapin," Lapin gave a wave from the door "And this here, is Remy." Who gave a bow after hearing his name. "What's your name chil?" 

Rogue was caught slightly off-guard by the question and wasn't sure what she should reply. Rather shyly she whispered "Rogue." Which received an odd look from the 3. Feeling uncomfortable and not wanting to answer anymore questions she asked Tante. " Now if ya wouldn mind tellin meh where ah am." When she caught a look between the woman and Remy. Wonder what's goin on? She thought. 

=================== 

Tante made sure to stop Remy from saying anything. That boy'll do anythin to get a girl's attention. Then looking back down at the girl on the bed she said "All that can wait til the mornin. Right now, you need your rest." The girl seemed uncertain and even a little scared, so with a reassuring smile she took a pill from a small medicine bag around her waist. "Honest. Now take this, it will help you sleep." She said handing the pill to Rogue. 

Rogue looked down at the pill. The old woman didn't seem to be dangerous and seemed genuine in her intentions, so with a nervous smile she took it. "Ah should let ya know that it probably won't do any good. ya see, ah......" But before she could finish her head hit the pillow. 

Tante smiled , tucked the girl in then headed for the door, followed by Remy. Turning off the lights Remy whispered to the sleeping girl "Sweet dreams petite." 

TBC   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

gothic-rogue's notes: K, well there it is. Not a whole lot of action in this one, but there will be more in the chapters that follow. Hopefully we can get more Guild stuffies in here. That will be laterz though. Don't for get to do that thing ya'll do so well and review. If you don't, my muse will come and shake your house down! 

Lance: That's right, I'll rock your world! 

g-r: SHUT-UP!! 

roguechere's notes: Okay, now it's my turn to be sorry. It took way too long for me to get this chappie out, but my social life has been a little on the messed up side. Grrr_.stupid boys_..

Pietro: Hey!

Roguechere: Fine. Fine. Not you.

Pietro: So_..wanna go out sometime?

Roguechere: NO! 


End file.
